At The Breaking Point
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Kaoru mistakes one of Hikaru's kind gestures. Hikaru gives in and goes a bit to far with it. At the end of it all, will Hikaru love him?


**Title:** At The Breaking Point

**Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing:** Hikaru/Kaoru

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Yaoi. Sex scene.

**Summary:** Kaoru mistakes Hikaru's kind gesture, and goes to far with it. Hikaru gives in, and wants more. At the end of it all, will Hikaru love him?

--

Hikaru wasn't the warest teenager out there. Academically he was well, very book smart. But he could not read emotional signs. Could not tell when someone's hurting. Unless you came out and said you were sad, or happy, or horny, or whatever, Hikaru couldn't tell. This is why Kaoru was able to keep everything from him. What he truely felt, what he was worring about, things like that. At the end of the day when Hikaru asked him why he hadn't told him that he was nervous for the exam, or whatever the problem may be, Kaoru would simply reply "I thought it was obvious?". Hikaru would shurg it off and fall asleep, Kaoru would dive his nose in his current book. But he was getting better. He would notice when Kaoru was at a breaking point, and he would try his best to get Kaoru out of his mood.

Kaoru was a very emotional teenager. He liked to play games of hide and seek with what he was feeling. Unless someone strangled it out of him he would never tell anyone what he felt. This caused problems. He would hold everything in until someone pushed the limit. Kaoru was not good at controlling himself when angery. Unlike Hikaru, who would run off, Kaoru would stay around to fight. Depending on your gender he would either get into a fist fight or he would yell. Hikaru was the only one who he wouldn't fight with. Hikaru could pull him off of the lesser individual and hold Kaoru in an embrace. Hikaru could reach out and take Kaoru's hand in his own to stop his yelling. Kaoru would let Hikaru take him out of the area, and he would cry in Hikaru's arms. He wasn't afraid to let Hikaru know he was crying, he was just afraid to let everyone else know. Hikaru had such power over his little brother, but Kaoru _let_ him have it.

At the end of the day the two would fall asleep, in the same bed. This would put all their worries to rest. Well, it did. Until Hikaru stopped sneaking into Kaoru's room at night. Kaoru refused to tell Hikaru he missed the closeness of his body laying next to him. Hikaru couldn't tell Kaoru was feeling that way. After all, Kaoru was the one who set up the dates for him and Haruhi. So Kaoru must have welcomed the relationship, right? Wrong.

Kaoru wondered what took Hikaru so long to come home one night. It was late, 10:45 pm. The streetlights had come on a long time ago. Hikaru still hadn't come home.

_'He's with her..'_

He thought sourly. He threw his pillow in his lap and growled at the very thought of them together. He knew what they were doing, and even if it was innocent and nothing was going on, it pissed him off to no end to know that they were together. On nights were Hikaru didn't come home 'til late, Kaoru would imagine what they were doing. Hikaru would be walking her to her doorstep, trailing behind her, holding her hand. She would be telling him her favorite part of the night, and he would smile and agree. Then they would stop at the doorstep, she would look up at him, tell him what a great time she had. He would look down at her, smile, tell her he had a fun time too and that they should do it again sometime. Then, after two minutes of welcomed silence, they would lean into each other and-

"Errrr! The very thought!"

He dove face first into the pillow in his lap. Kaoru let out a scream in angery and jelousy. Was he jelousy? Could be. He didn't have time to rethink it, Hikaru pulled up in one of their many cars. Kaoru sat up and tried to pertrade as though he was reading a book. Hikaru walked upstairs into Kaoru's room and undid his tie.

"How was your Date?"

Kaoru asked, not meaning to sound annoyed.

"Wonderful. How's your book?"

"Just peachy."

Okay maybe he sounded a little cold. And it was truely obvious he was not in the best of moods. Hikaru rose an eyebrow at this.

"Something wrong?"

"No.. Everything's just fine and dandy."

Hikaru shurgged it off, knowing Kaoru and how he was. Hikaru sat on the bed beside him.

"We went to the beach. I brought you home something."

Hikaru went through his sweater pocket. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru and rose an eyebrow, interested spiked. Hikaru pulled out a sea shell necklace. Some of the shells were still wet.

"We found shells by the rocks, and i thought they were pretty. Reminded me of you, so i made it."

Hikaru delicately put the necklace around Kaoru's neck and smiled gentally. This took a little off Kaoru's mind. He looked at the necklace and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, hugging him.

"Thank you. I really like it. But why didn't you give it to Haruhi?"

"Cuz sea shells don't remind me of Her."

"But i thought you said they were pretty..."

"And?"

"Wait.."

Kaoru pulled back and looked at Hikaru puzzled.

"I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

Kaoru thought he found Hikaru out. Thought that there was a deeper meaning then what Hikaru was letting on. To tell the truth, there was nothing deeper. He thought the sea shells were pretty, knew Kaoru liked pretty things, it reminded him of Kaoru. If only Kaoru knew. Kaoru lent forward as Hikaru lent back, feeling his personal space invaded. Kaoru had Hikaru on his back, Hikaru had Kaoru on all fours his hands on the bed near either side of his shoulders. Kaoru smirked,

"All this time, I thought I had you figured out. I never knew though."

He smiled as he claimed Hikaru's lips. This was extremely shocking to Hikaru. He had only given him the necklace, why is Kaoru kissing him? It was new to him, it was his first open mouthed kiss. Him and Haruhi never got passed holding hands, or small pecks. Kaoru was begining to wonder why Hikaru wasn't giving back, was he over whelmed? Was he taken back? Must be. Hikaru found the kiss he shared with Kaoru to be rather, exhilerating. He liked it, it was hot and rough, but it was cool and gental at the same time. It was wrong, but it felt so right. It felt shakey to move at first, but he got his hands placed at Kaoru's hips. Kaoru smiled, finally getting some feedback. Hikaru wanted more, this couldn't be all he could get. He pulled Kaoru's hips down on his, and they switched positions. Kaoru moaned, placing his hands on the collar of Hikaru's sweater. He began to unzip the sweater. Hikaru took off his sweater and the shirt under it, exposing his chest. Hikaru pushed his hips to Kaoru's, kneading against them. Kaoru gasped, but gave into Hikaru. Kaoru removed his own shirt and his pants quickly followed. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Hikaru's waist. Hikaru continued his kneading before he began to fiddle with the button on his pants. Kaoru broke their kiss and took his legs off Hikaru. Hikaru rose an eyebrow out of confusion, but Kaoru looked like he knew what he was doing. Kaoru smiled deviously, his smile shooting right through Hikaru. Kaoru lifted up and licked at Hikaru's collar bone. He soon turned his licking into small kisses that he trailed down hikaru's abdomen, right passed his belly button. Hikaru sat up on his knees as kaoru followed. Kaoru had Hikaru's zipper between his teeth, teaseing Hikaru some. Hikaru watched as Kaoru undid his zipper and button, all useing only his mouth. Kaoru clipped his index, middle, and ring finger into the waist band of Hikaru's pants. Hikaru blushed some as Kaoru pulled down his pants, revealing his length. Kaoru wasted no time as he took Hikaru into his mouth. Hikaru moaned slightly, as he pushed gentally into Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru coughed a bit, not expecting Hikaru to be this big. It felt like Hikaru was halfway down his throat. But then again, he had ALL of Hikaru in his mouth. _Why must he taste so good?_ Kaoru moaned in thought. He sucked at Hikaru, gripping the bed. Hikaru's breathing hitched in his throat as he got harder. Kaoru took hikaru out of his mouth and layed back on the bed. Hikaru removed his pants and boxers from his ankles, and slipped off Kaoru's boxers. He crawled on top of Kaoru, and trailed his fingers up Kaoru's abdomen and chin. Kaoru began to suck on Hikaru's fingers, lubricating them with his saliva. Hikaru retracted his hand and inserted his index finger inside of Kaoru. Kaoru moaned at the intrution, but welcomed it nonetheless. another finger, another. Hikaru began to stretch Kaoru, as Kaoru arched his back and pushed against him. the stretching wasnt bad, just new and unexpected. Hikaru slowed the in and out motion of his fingers, watching closely at Kaoru's expressions. Kaoru's eyes were closed losely, as he pushed against Hikaru. Hikaru had brushed his spot, and he retracted not wanting to become close before they even started.

"Hikaru... I'm ready.."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more positive.."

Hikaru removed his fingers as Kaoru spread his legs around Hikaru's waist. Hikaru positioned himself, and looked down at Kaoru to see if he was truely ready. The waiting annoyed Kaoru so he pushed up against Hikaru. the both of them moaned as they felt each other. Hikaru, unknowing of Kaoru's pain at the moment, began to thrust deeply.

"Hikaru!!"

Kaoru gasped, holding onto Hikaru's shoulders. Hikaru took this as an orgaisum, and thrusted harder. Kaoru yelped, and held on tighter.

"Hikaru!! Stop!"

Hikaru slowed down before coming to a stop.

"Kaoru?"

"Just... gimme a minute..."

Kaoru breathed heavily. Panting as he did. Hikaru placed a small kiss on Kaoru's forehead.

"Is everything alright? ... Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not.. not now.. Your just... Just.. too big for me.."

Kaoru took a deep inhale as he pushed back up against Hikaru. It felt a little calmer when he pushed against Hikaru.

"H-hikaru... follow me."

Kaoru softly pushed against Hikaru as Hikaru followed. After a few times of this Kaoru stopped pushing and let Hikaru take over. It still hurt, but it was toleratable now. Hikaru noticed Kaoru's pained expression, and pressed his lips to Kaoru's forehead lightly. He gave Kaoru small kisses down the side of his face until he reached Kaoru's ear and began to nibble on it. Kaoru turned his head, giving Hikaru more room. Hikaru trailed the tips of his fingers from Kaoru's collar bone to his hips. Hikaru wrapped his fingers around Kaoru's member and pumped with his thrusts, taking his mind off the pain. Kaoru arched his back and moaned Hikaru's name.

"H-hika_ru._ I'm close.."

"Wait for me Kaoru.."

"I-i can't.."

Hikaru positioned himself to hit Kaoru's sweet spot. Kaoru gasped and moaned loudly as he came all over his and Hikaru's stomachs. Hikaru gave a few more thrusts as he thrusted deepily into Kaoru and came. Kaoru moaned again and arched his back.

Hikaru panted for a minute before exiting Kaoru and laying down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Kaoru before kissing him again lightly. Hikaru sat up and began to put his pants on.

"Hikaru?"

Kaoru asked nervously.

"Hm?"

"What about..."

Kaoru bite his lower lip. Hikaru smiled and smirked.

"It was fun, but i still love her."

Kaoru lidded his eyes and looked to the side, covering himself with the sheets.

"Oh..."

"If you ever wanna do that again though.."

Hikaru winked and left the room. _Is that all i am to him now? all that meant nothing to him? ... so i'm a fuck toy now... _Kaoru began to tear up. His heart felt like it was breaking. He had just given him everything he had in him. He gave Hikaru himself. That wasn't enough?

After that night Kaoru hadn't left his room. He hadn't let anyone in either. Hikaru would still knock on his door after coming home from his dates with Haruhi. But Kaoru wouldnt unlock his door. Kaoru didnt even go to school anymore, and the famous brotherly love of the host club had stopped. a couple months later Kaoru had left the door unlocked. Hikaru came home from school, early, and went up to Kaoru's room to try once again. He walked in, seeing Kaoru sitting naked in the bed, crying silently. He cocked his head to teh side and wondered why Kaoru was in such a state.

"Kaoru?"

Hikaru walked in. Kaoru lifted his head to see Hikaru walking in.

"Have you come for another round? Since thats all i am to you..."

"Another round? Kaoru, what are you talking about?"

"You dont remeber what you told me that night?"

Kaoru glared. Hikaru sat at the edge of Kaoru's bed.

"What did i say?"

"Nothing..."

"About me loving Haruhi?"

"No, more then that."

"Kaoru, what we did.. That wasn't suppose to happen... It was fun, and exhilerating, and nothing i've ever felt before."

Hikaru trailed on, seeming to be overzelous about his speech. Kaoru's heart was breaking all over again. Hikaru jumped on Kaoru, pinning him down.

"Kaoru, i want you."

Hikaru bit down on Kaoru's neck.

"H-H-Hikaru... N-no..."

Kaoru tried to push Hikaru off. Hikaru got up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hikaru... I wont give myself to you this time..."

"What?"

"Hikaru you broke my heart... I gave you everything i had, i gave myself to you.. And you left me for her.. Does she make you feel the way i make you feel? Can she hold you delicately as i can?"

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru if you want me, you need to take all of me. forever. If you cant take it all, i wont give you anything."

Hikaru got up and left the room. Kaoru layed, in silence. The way he would for the rest of his days.

---

**(Author's Notes)**

I know, it got a little depressing at the end. But i like how it turned out. I'm still working on "no balm in gilead", second chapter almost done. :3


End file.
